Episode 1
"Computer, Secure all the exit" Prince Ryan have the power~dado Herman was in airplane he awake on his seat while Topaz is sleeping on him, Peridot also captured by Jewel Pod and upload them to a special social-media site called Jewelpet.com. It got so many likes and shares. Later the airplane land to NAIA where Lollip was waiting for him to arrive. Lollip was so happy to see her brother for the first time and accidently kiss him on his lips, Made Herman blushed... Meanwhile in the same time. Prince Ryan runaway from Canadian to find all Jewelpet. Back to Herman and Lollip, Lollip decide to sleep with Herman naked. Prince Ryan found Lollip's house where he destroyed it and kidnap Lollip and runaway. But it was just actually a dream so Herman got nervous and focus to protect her sister no matter what. The real location of Prince Ryan's spaceship is on the sky and landed on a junk yard. General Katal deliver to Prince Ryan a video clip where how you human torture padlocks. That make Prince Ryan change his mind and he will need to activate Rossa. Then General Katal exit the spaceship to look for cocoa, He target Herman's Cocoa Café and pretend a costumer. When Herman put the cocoa can on General Katal's hand. He runaway without paying, now Herman chase him until Herman come to Prince Ryan's spaceship named Santiago. When General Katal arrive back to the spaceship, Prince Ryan shoot him with his laser gun. Because he lied to Prince Ryan about padlock. Computer explain that those padlocks are from Earth not Candadians. Now Prince Ryan call them to follow him to weapons room. While Herman successfully got in the spaceship. Prince Ryan commanded Computer Candada to put the cocoa onto the Installer to activate Rossa. But it will take time to Rossa. That's why Prince Ryan and Computer put the Cocoa into General Katal's head. But he likes the cocoa and he feel something weird and runaway from weapons room. Then when Prince Ryan arrive at a dead end in the spaceship and Computer Candada opened the lights, General Katal evolve to his true potential, Super Katal . He said "I am Super Katal, Robot Destroyer". Then he about the shoot a missile, Prince Ryan told him to stop because he might destroy the spaceship. Meanwhile Herman fall to floor of the Weapon room and took the cocoa use to activate Rossa, Herman didn't notice that Rossa wake up and sees him that she think Herman activated her and she runs to follow Herman. In that the same time, Prince Ryan talking about his plan to take over the world until he caught Herman running to the main hallway and Rossa following him. Prince Ryan commanded Super Katal to chase Herman and Rossa to don't let Herman escape with Rossa, Computer is now slowing closing all the exit doors but because of that Prince Ryan bump himself on the door while Super Katal left and still chasing Herman and Rossa. Super Katal accidently stock his own head on the 2nd Exit door and shoot a missile, It was a risk when Herman was about to be smashed by the last exit door with Rossa that he didn't notice that he is being followed by Rossa. Herman exit Prince Ryan's spaceship successfully and come home, but Rossa still following him. When he made it to his café, Lollip scolded him for not guarding his own café like Lollip suppose Herman's doing in here. Herman explain everything but Lollip didn't believe him and now he is sadly go to Lollip's room scene both of them are sleeping in one room. Herman notice Rossa as a toy and he think it is a Lollip's toy, suddenly Rossa talks and Herman shocks and throw Rossa out of the window, Herman go down to stairs to see what is that. Then he so Rossa laying on the ground and ask what she want. Rossa said that she is a power giver and after she explain she give powers on Herman. Prince Ryan is so angry and notice a light from outside at 10:00pm. Computer Candada told to him that light is from Rossa. But Prince Ryan is tired and he decided to capture Herman in the next episode. Meanwhile on Herman, Suddenly a watch-like band appear on his hand, that Rossa said it is a power that as long he wear it, Herman's power will stay. Rossa told him that he needs practice to master his powers until she shocks that Herman already mastered Lightning Bolt, but he want to do it again, but it wont work and not noticing his using his own Lightning Bolt to scratch his head but it's hot and because of that he mastered the element wind when Rossa was about to hit by his Lightning bolt. Lollip heard all the noise and she think their will be typhoon and she about to climb to Herman's room to tell him to close the windows but Herman is outside and he accidently step on Rossa's foot and mastered the Earth element that made him go back to his room. But it was the loudest one that made Lollip run to his room and think their will be earthquake. Category:Episodes Category:Vol. 1